This invention relates to tools for facilitating removal of spring type, circular, non-closed retaining rings conventionally mounted in either an internal or external groove of a member.
Snap rings of the class referred to have numerous applications in various machinery acting many times as shaft retainers. Often the snap ring is located in positions where it is extremely difficult or awkward to insert a tool within the end eyelets of the snap ring. Assembly and disassembly of the snap ring is conventionally accomplished by radially displacing the end eyelets to expand or contract the snap ring against its natural spring action.
In many instances snap ring pliers which are normally utilized for working with such snap rings cannot readily be inserted within the snap ring eyelets. Other types of tools designed for snap rings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,669,772; 2,835,028; 2,900,107; 3,050,838; 3,075,284, and German Pat. No. 948,378. None of these prior art arrangements however contemplate the novel construction of the present invention which allows the tool to react against the member carrying the snap ring so that an elongated pin can pry the snap ring from its groove by simple rotation of the tool.